Nobody Mourns the Wicked, or so we thought
by MachuPichuPikachu
Summary: Called out to investigate strange phenomenon, Matthew Murdock has taken on more than he can stomach. Allegations and mixed feelings about a Ms. Jessica Jones. A corrupted government hell bent on finding an destroying witches. As well as playing with hell fire. Will he ever solve the case and return back home? DareJones fic.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! So, back in October I was getting into the Halloween spirit by watching Salem on Netflix and it dawned onto me that wouldn't it be great if Jessica found out that she is descended from Witches. (I know that's not true, it is purely imagination) So here is a DareJones Halloween fanfic just for y'all. Enjoy~ *I do not own any of the Marvel characters or its affiliates*

 _It was dark and gloomy, and the carriage ride there wasn't pleasant as well. That's the downside of being a blind man. Can't see a damn thing but feels everything around him. Matthew Murdock contemplates again why he chose to leave the church to come out all this way for a favor. Maybe it's the Catholic side of him that drew him to this little town out a ways._

 _He had heard from a friend that there have been a number of strange phenomenon that have been happening. Loved ones going missing, irregular behavior, etc. but one thing links them together._

 _The Devil._

 _Granted the man mostly studied law but growing up around nuns and priests he knows how to spot the wicked._

The carriage comes to a halt, throwing Matt off his seat and onto the floor. The door opens and the driver quickly apologizes to him for the abrupt halt. Being the saint that he is, he lets the driver help him out of the carriage, dusting off his jacket.

"So what business do you have here in our little town?" the driver asks.

"To figure out what's been going on," Matt replies.

"Well if any person can fix these dammed souls it's a man of God."

Matt snorts "Actually I'm a lawyer."

"Oh I just figured because of your clothes-"

"I grew up in a church and I am a qualified priest but I my true profession is law."

"Ah I see," the man was impressed by him.

"Say you've been around here right?" Matt asks.

"Lived here all my life," states the driver as he unloads the travelers belongings.

"What can you tell me about what's happened here."

"Folks around here have had their bad string of luck, crops withering, water supply drying up, pregnant girls suffering from miscarriage. Some claim that there are witches present."

"Witches?" the curious lawyer asks.

"Devil worshippers, ones who practice the dark arts in the forest. If you don't believe me talk to them, hopefully you'll find what you're looking for."

Matt nods back and tosses the driver a small bag filled with coins.

"Thanks for your time."

"Much obliged and good luck," the whip cracks and the horses descend off out of town leaving the blind lawyer to walk through the busy streets of the town.

He listens around the area for guidance, asking townsperson after townsperson for directions to the town hall, each one more unfriendly than the last. Finally he comes to the location, floorboards creaking underneath his feet. A chambermaid starts to pass him but he stops her in his tracts.

"Excuse me but I'm looking for a Mr. Franklin Nelson. I'm a friend of his."

"Third door on your left."

He thanks her and proceeds down the hallway and into the room where his friend is knee deep in paperwork. Franklin, aka Foggy was too distracted by his work to notice his friend standing before hearing a distinct cough. He clears his throat signaling to his friend that there was a presence.

"Well I'll be damn, Matthew Michael Murdock in the flesh."

Foggy rushes over to Matt and gives him a bear hug.

"Good to see you too Foggy."

"You know when I sent you that letter I was half expecting you to not to show up. Probably send me a response like 'No way in hell' or 'I'm too busy' and then I'd remind you that I've been cleaning up your mess since we were kids," Foggy says as a matter of fact.

His blind companion snorts at the comment, "I did tell you that and you did tell me that back."

"And look where we are now," Foggy says happily which makes Matt chuckle more.

"Come, let us get a drink on me."

"Later, I want to start working on the case at hand," Matt states.

"Eager to leave?" asks Foggy.

"On the contrary, eager to test myself out in the courtroom," Matt surveys the room, looking for clues.

"Same old Murdock, our lord and savior," Foggy goes to grab some documents to hand to his friend.

"Here are a list of the victims, they're located at the church. I had my secretary write it in braille for you."

Matt scanned the pages of the names, feeling the bumps across his fingers.

"Sarah Anne age 16, Mary Maddox age 14, Jane Thomas age 15, all girls under 18, no men," Matt inquires.

"It would seem so," says Foggy.

"Can you direct me to the Church?"

One by one, Matt had questioned the girls about what they had experienced. Some were stricken with fear and anguish. Others were trying to seduce the Catholic boy, which failed miserably. However all the facts kept leading back to a particular person, Jessica Jones. He was curious about her and wanted to know more.

So he started talking to the townsfolk, asking them who she was, what she looked like and where she had gone. They call her vile things like a 'witch, whore, devil worshipper' but none had seen from her since. He was frustrated and tired of listening to people so he decides to head to the local bar to kill the pain residing in his head.

The bartender took pity on the poor man and pours him a tall beer on the house. The drink helps him to relax while he listens to the conversations happening around the facility. Lots of drunken bullshit that he couldn't care less about, except for one that peaked his curiosity.

A man in the back was talking to a young girl about finding out where her sister had gone. Apparently she had been missing for 2 days and no one has seen her since. The man had talked about his client who specialized in finding people and would be willing to pass on this information to her. The crying girl embraced the man, thanking him for his generosity and then proceeded to leave. Matt listened closely as the man exits the establishment and starts to follow him.

The man looks behind his shoulder a couple of times before he realizes that he is being followed and starts into a sprint. Noticing this, Matt increases his speed and pursues him. The man ducks into a dark alley, slowing his pace and looking back into emptiness. Before he can rejoice he is pushed up against the brick wall. The air in his lungs were quickly knocked out and now he was having trouble forming the words.

"Look, I don't know why you're following me, I've got no money."

"But you do have something I want, information, specifically about your client," Matt says.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

The man was pressed harder against the wall, feeling a twinge of pain in his back.

"Don't play games with me, the girl you were talking to in the bar, you said your client can find people and I need to find someone now are you going to help me or is there going to be a problem?"

He was growing tired of the ignorance from this man.

"Ok ok, I'll help you just let me go," and just like that Matt drops him to the ground hard.

The man tries to regain balance.

"So who do you need found?" he asks.

"A girl by the name of Jessica Jones."

The man is taken aback and asks, "What does a priest want with her?"

"First off I'm a lawyer and second, the disappearances, the strange phenomenon, they all lead back to her and I need to know why."

The stranger looks over Matt looking to find anything from his face that would justify him telling the truth.

"Look I don't want to hurt her if that's what you're thinking, I just want to solve this case and get back to my normal life. Please."

He was on the edge of begging and pleading so the stranger took pity on the poor blind man.

"Alright, I'll bring you to her, but on one condition, that you don't tell anything about this to anyone and I mean anyone, especially your friend down in the courthouse." Matt throws his arms up in surrender, showing he is no threat. "So we'll leave after curfew, when nobody's on the street."

The two headed out of the town and up the hillside through the thick forest.

"By the way, my name is Malcolm," he extends his hand out to Matt.

The blind priest/lawyer shakes his hand.

"Matthew Murdock, but you can call me Matt."

(And there you have it Chapter 1 of our Halloween special. If you like please feel free to leave a review down below and I will try to get back as soon as possible. Happy Halloween!)


	2. Chapter 2

**(Hello, I know its been a while. I recently moved and the packing is god awful. But that doesn't stop a writer. Anyway, Enjoy~)**

* * *

"So Matt, what is a lawyer/priest doing all the way out here?" asks Malcolm curiously. The blind brunette chuckles at the question.

"My friend had gotten in contact with me to help rid the evil that has plagued this town," says Matt.

"And how is a blind man supposed to help us?" his new friend asks passing through the darkness.

"Well, I have banished many demons away, both human and inhuman. You see when I was little, there was an accident that caused my blindness but when my vision started to fade, I felt god's presence. He told me to seek justice for those who were wronged. Which is why I wanted to practice law so that the law didn't screw over innocent people," Matt says pushing past the tree branches.

"That's pretty noble of you, or pretty stupid," Malcolm states.

Matt laughs at the comment.

"So, this client of yours. It isn't by any chance a miss Jessica Jones?" Matt asks, receiving a questionable look from the boy.

"Oh come on, the way you were protecting her name back there, you must know her on a personal level," Malcolm smiles nervously.

"She's not as terrible as everyone says she is. She's kind, considerate, and strong; stronger than any man I have ever seen. But just like everyone else, she too has demons inside," says the gypsy boy.

"Then why do they call her such ill things?" the brunette asks.

"She's different from them, in ways that they cannot understand, but I do," Malcolm responds.

"You sound as though you're in love with her," his friends laughs at the thought.

"So why are you so devoted to her?" Matt asks.

"She saved my life. I was a gypsy boy moving from town to town with only the clothes on my back and whatever I could fit in a knapsack. One day I got ambushed by a gang of thugs. They stole my stuff and beat me senseless. Just as I was about to black out from the pain, she stepped in and took all four of them out with a single blow. After that I woke up in her home all bandaged up and my stuff was back in my possession. She didn't ask for anything in return but I told her that I have nothing and nowhere to go. So I became her loyal servant and I help her out with bringing clients." The blind man could sense the love this man had for Jessica.

 _'So this so called devil worshipper is actually a saint in disguise, interesting,'_ Matt thought.

As he listened to Malcolm stories, he became more and more fascinated with this mysterious Jessica Jones.

They started to reach a cottage with smoke coming from the chimney. Malcolm opens the door to a dimly lit living room where he searches for his mistress. Suddenly he comes face to face with the broken end of a bottle.

"Jesus Malcolm, I almost killed you!" the woman says throwing away the bottle.

"You know you should stop drinking around the clock, you're becoming paranoid," he says to the hungover woman.

"You are paranoid," she responds back. Jessica feels an extra presence and looks to see Matt standing in the entranceway.

"Who the hell are you!" Jessica yells ready to grab the man when Malcolm holds her back.

"Jess calm down, he's a friend," he says to his mistress. She eyed the preacher man up and down, looking for any type of weapon on him. Sadly the only thing deadly on the brunette was a copy of the Bible that would bore her to death.

"Why did you bring him here Malcolm?" Jessica asks feeling a little uneasy about this new stranger.

"Well, turns out he was looking-"

"I was looking for you ms. Jones. Let me explain, my name is Matthew Murdock and I was sent here to investigate the strange events that have been happening to the town below you. Malcolm here was kind enough to take me here to meet you in person. Although your name is well known," Matt says. She rolls her eyes at the statement.

"So you're here for answers?" Jessica asks.

He nods and she exchanges a look between her and Malcolm.

"If you can just answer some questions I have then I will be on my way," Matt assures the edgy woman. She sighs and motions him over to her desk in the corner of the living room.

"If it will make you leave faster I will admit I am not guilty of anything," she says blatantly plopping into a chair.

"Sadly it doesn't exactly work that way," he pulls out some papers from his case.

"Now Ms. Jones, may I ask what your profession is?"

"No." That caught him off guard but he proceeded the questioning.

"Ok... may I ask how long you have lived here?"

"No." The raven haired woman was stubborn and he was getting annoyed.

"Did you have anything to do with the alleged missing?" "Are you a part of a cult?" "Do you partake in the art of witchcraft?!" he grilled her.

"No!"

"Then what can you tell me!" he had raised his voice to her.

"I know that I don't like you or your kind and I'm ready to pick you up by your pretentious white collar and throw you out into the cold night," she was annoyed by this man and his prying nature. Normally after the first 'no' they would go away but this man was determined and it pissed her off. Matt sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He knew that if he pushed any further that Jessica would be no help to him.

"Fine, I will be on my way, thank you for your time Ms. Jones." As he was about to exit he starts to hear something off in the distance. He heads to all the windows and closes them up.

"What are you doing?" asks Jessica.

"You need to get to someone safe now, both of you," he grabs the two and pushes them into the closest room and locks the door. A thought crosses his mind.

 _'I can't let them see my face.'_

So Matt grabs the closest thing to him, a gray scarf draped over Jessica's chair. He heads out the front door with the scarf wrapped securely around his head covering his face and proceeds into the forest. It was quiet, way too quiet than before.

 _'Did they just disappear?'_ he wondered.

He hears a crack from a tree branch above him as they dive from the top. He quickly dodges their blows and knocks them out. More come from the top of the mountain but they are no match for the man. He hears their pulses long before they reach him and one by one they are thrown to the trees and the ground, paralyzed. Behind him he hears Jessica's and Malcolm's heartbeat as they witness the quick fight.

"Who-who are you?" she asks a bit frightened.

"As I said before, I'm just a lawyer."

* * *

"Back in the cottage, Matt sat uncomfortably on the living room couch while the other two were in the back, discussing pretty loudly about what they had witnessed minutes ago.

"Come on Jess, please reconsider," Malcolm pleads.

"I don't trust this guy Malcolm, there's something about him that's off. I don't want him staying in my home!" Jessica shouts.

"Try and keep your voice down," he whispers sternly. "And furthermore, he just saved our lives."

"He knew where they were before they knew where they were, that's suspicious," she whispers back, creaking the door open to peak at the blind man.

"Ok so he's able to read threats, big deal. As I recalled, I knew a person who could knock out a man with a single punch too," he whispers. She tries to hide the blush on her face.

"All right, one night, but that's it," she states and heads to the living room.

"Ok preacher boy," Jessica says angrily.

"Lawyer," Matt states.

"Whatever, you can stay here for the night but by sunrise I want you out of my house and back to your town, understand?" she says affirmatively.

"I do," he says.

"Good." As she heads to her room he clears his throat.

"Yes?" she asks.

"I have a favor to ask," he says.

"Ok," she says.

"You see, my clothes got a little destroyed during the fight and I was wondering if you or Malcolm have any extras to spare," he says kindly. Jessica walks to a drawer and pulls out a white shirt and pants and tosses it his way.

"There a little big but that won't be a problem for you," she says nauseatingly sweet, throwing a small smile his direction. He returns the favor with a cheeky smile of his own.

"Malcolm can show you the bathroom, you'll sleep on the couch, I'm going to the roof for a bit," she says grabbing a bottle of whiskey and stomping to the roof. Malcolm takes him to the bathroom to change.

"So what's with her? Why is she on edge, and drunk?" Matt asks through the door slipping out of the priest clothes.

"She doesn't like company, never has. You could say she has..."

"Trust issues?" Malcolm chuckles at the accusation.

"Yeah," he says as a matter of fact.

"Well, if she doesn't trust me, then why is she letting me sleep in her home? I'd figure I'd be sleeping out in the cold," Matt states.

"It took a while but I persuaded her to let you stay the night." Malcolm smiled at the precious conversation.

"So why did she go to the roof?" Matt asks curiously.

"She's like a cat sometimes, always awake at night and sleeps during the day. The roof is sort of a safe haven for her. A place where she can gather her thoughts without disturbance. There were times where she would stay up there until she passed out on the shingles," he laughs at the memory of dragging her but from there. The religious man was intrigued by this woman and wanted to know more.

"I feel that there is an interesting backstory so please do go on," he says washing his face before putting on the fresh clothes.

"She had a friend, more like a sister. She was everything to Jessica, even more than life itself. Then one day there was a man. He was a charmer, easy to persuade others. He lured Jessica, promised her the world for a price. Her freedom. He had her doing tasks she did not want to do, some tame some not so much."

"When Jessica found her will to leave this man, he decided to make her pay dearly. He raped her sister right in front her eyes and made Jess watch her die slowly and then left her there with her sisters corpse right in time for the sheriff to arrest her for a crime she did not commit. It still continues to haunt her. That's also why she stays up because she fears that if she falls into sleep that the images will come back again and again."

Matt could hear Malcolm's heart slowly breaking as he ends the story. This girl has been ripped apart physically, mentally, and emotionally. It was astounding that she came to trust another man like Malcolm after the tragic events. He wondered if he could do more to return the favor to Jessica. To help her learn to trust others and hopefully gain another friend. He exits the bathroom in the new garbs. The old ones were folded and placed on the living room table. His stomach growled in embarrassment from skipping meals during the day.

"Hungry?" asks Malcolm.

"Starving," Matt says exasperated.

The night air was chilling but that didn't stop Jessica from gazing up at the stars. She had listened in and out of the conversation the two men were having and although it angered her that Malcolm had revealed some deep information about her she let it slip. She was too tired and too buzzed to worry over it. A rumble came from the girls stomach and she wondered if there was any food left. She climbed down the roof and opened the window quietly so not to disturb.

As she looked around the kitchen for scraps she noticed something shining near the lit candle. It was the ruby red glasses her guest for the night was wearing earlier. Looking around to see if Malcolm or Matt was around she quickly grabs the glasses and tried them on.

 _'Geez he really likes the color red, probably a catholic thing,'_ Jessica ponders.

Grabbing a piece of bread and an apple to eat, she walks back to the open window only to be startled by a grunt from her couch. She peers over there and notices the blanket moved a bit and then fell back.

 _'Man, must be a light sleeper,'_ she wonders.

Remembering that his glasses were still on her head, the curious woman wondered what this stranger looked like with his glasses off. She quietly puts down the food and walked over to where he was sleeping. With the candlelight in the background she could make out most of his face. Delicate features mixed with scruffy masculinity. She noticed that his perfectly combed hair had gotten a bit messed up probably from all the tossing and turning.

 _'Even the angelic suffer from bed heads,'_ the thought surprised her a bit but her urge to feel his hair got the better of her. The raven haired female lightly brushed the hair out of Matt's face and her heart leaped.

 _'His hair is so soft,'_ she thought losing track of time until her stomach growled lightly. She ceased petting the man's head and quickly grabs her food again and climbs back up to the roof.

 **(Well, that's the end of Chapter 2. If you like it feel free to let me know. Next chapter should have something creepy ^^)**


	3. Chapter 3

(Hey guys, so glad you want to read more of this story. Here's Chapter 3, Enjoy~!)

~The Next Morning~

"Has anyone seen my glasses?" asks Matt feeling around for his missing eye wear. The gypsy boy pulls them out of his pocket and hands them to the struggling man. With a sigh of relief, Matt places them on the bridge on his nose.

"Great, where did you find them?" he asks.

"Let's just say a curious cat had found them and never returned them till this morning," Malcolm says smiling.

"Jessica," Matt replies chuckling a bit. "So where is she now?"

"Hopefully sleeping, poor girl didn't get an ounce of sleep last night" Malcolm replies sadly. He rummages through the kitchen for a couple of cups for hot tea. Walking into the kitchen, Matt leans against the counter feeling the steam from the hot liquid being poured. The aroma was...unusual, yet familiar.

"What's in that tea? Mint? Chamomile? Lemongrass?"

"Catnip." Malcolm replies. "Works great for relaxation."

Stunned, Matt swishes the liquid around looking for any foreign substances that might have slipped in his cup. Nothing detected, he takes a small sip of the tea feeling instantly calm.

"Good tea right?" his friend asks.

"Really great. Should we get a cup for Jessica?"

"Nah, she's not much of a tea drinker. Besides, she takes a medication for the um 'nightmares'."

"Nightmares?"

"Yeah, she has recurring dreams, scary ones. Started to become too much for her so I prescribed this." He passes a small bottle filled with a strange brown elixir. Matt pops the cork off and puts the lid up to his nose. This liquid he knew all too well as the smell churned in his stomach. He had smelled this from many people who entered the church back home. Most of them, deceased. It reeked from the open casket ceremonies.

"Belladonna," he says with a hint of anger.

"You are correct Mr. Murdock."

"You do realize that Belladonna is a highly toxic substance that can kill someone in minutes."

"Yes, in large quantities."

"But how is it that someone like Jessica has not killed over from this?"

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe it." The lawyer questions his friend and the elixir.

Suddenly they hear a loud cry coming from Jessica's room.

"What's going on?" Matt asks.

"Just as I told you before, the nightmares." Malcolm motions him into the room as Jessica is thrashing on the bed.

"Ok I need you to hold her down as I get her to swallow this."

The blind man follows his orders as Malcolm holds Jessica's head back and pours the liquid into her mouth. They wait a second before she throws it up over the side of the bed.

"I don't understand, it always works till now."

"Let me try something," Matt holds her head and begins to chant a prayer. The girl relaxes in his hand and falls back into a deep slumber.

"What did you do?" the gypsy boy asks.

"Recited the Lord's Prayer."


	4. Chapter 4

(Hello, I'm so glad you guys are enjoying the story, here's Chapter 4 for ya, Enjoy~!)

* * *

As the two men exchange their goodbyes, the groggily P.I. wakes to a splitting headache and proceeds to roll out of bed, with every bit of grace and stumble into the kitchen for...something.

"Hey you're awake this morning, that's unusual," Malcolm says getting a groan from his friend.

"Don't talk... need something... kill headache." He walks over to her and hands her a mug of tea.

"So where's our lovely house guest," she says sarcastically.

"He left this morning and is heading back to the town. I gotta say he is quite an impressive guy."

"Well then why don't you go out with him?" He shakes his head in disapproval.

"Anyway I don't trust him. There's something about him that's ... off. And I'm gonna find out," she drops the mug into the sink, grabs her cloak and starts to head toward the door.

"Jess are you crazy? You can't go into the town in broad daylight. What is someone sees you?" he says pulling her back.

"I have to do something for all we know he could be working for 'them'."

"Normally I agree with you about strange men but you're wrong about this one, I can feel it." She huffs in annoyance.

"Look I know you're worried about me but I'll be fine and if anything goes wrong I duck into the woods and back up here." The gypsy boy thinks it over.

"Fine, but be back before sundown, or no dinner."

"That's why I have this," she pulls out her half empty bottle of whiskey.

* * *

As Matt re entered the town, walking side by side with the citizens, he notices something unusual. There were some strange footsteps, trudging through the dirt and a hurried manner. Someone was following him and they were not far behind so he decided to have a little fun with it. He increases his speed through the crowd as the stranger increases their speed. After a while he moves into an alley. The follower does the same thing. As he turns the corner he goes into a sprint. So does the other. Not long before he jumps up to a ledge and into a nearby window. The pursuer stops dead in their tracks. They look around to see if the lawyer ducked into any spaces. He hears a muttered 'Shit' and waits till the stranger walks back into the crowd.

 _'I hope you enjoyed our game of cat and mouse Ms. Jones.'_ He chuckles a bit at the thought. As soon as the coast was clear he climbs out of the room, drops to the ground and heads straight to the church.

'Dammit I almost had him, fucking ninja,' she thinks while wandering the streets. It's been a long while since she was last here. Before everything went to hell. Thank god her hood covered most of her face. If word got out that Jessica Jones was back they would have a witch hunt. Wouldn't that be fun, being burned alive. Better than having to go through the painful memories of her past.

Her thoughts get briefly interrupted by the slight of ruby red in the corner of her eyes as the brunette man walks into the church.

'Got you.' She follows into the crowd and up to the church doors. Quickly sliding into the building, she scans around for any site of red. Other than a few people praying to god the building was completely empty. She wanders around to see anything that would lead her to Matt. Behind the podium was a locked door. She carefully pried it off and entered the second room. The atmosphere smelled of burned incense, leather, and wine.

"Catholics," she mutters under her breath as she scans the room. There's a neat bed with a copy of the Holy Bible on the pillow, a table with half eaten bread and a glass of water and a desk nearby with a filled bookshelf. She notices a stack of papers with her name on the top.

 _'So you've been reading my file, eh Murdock,'_ she goes through the sheets reading it over.

'Heretic, Witch, Temptress, what garbage.' She puts back the file and goes over to the bookshelf. 'Martin Luther's Ninety-Five Theses, The Comedy of Errors, Foxe's Book of Martyrs... wait what's this?' Jessica grabs a large brown leather bound book. She opens the cover to the first page.

'What the... why is it blank?,' she thinks as she turns through the pages. Her thoughts are interrupted by the sound of footsteps. Panicking, the PI grabs the large book and exits out the window.

"I would love to give a sermon at Mass next week but I'm quite busy with a case at hand. Any chance one of the other-"

"One of the other?" Matt shushes the old pastor as he feels the room. The air smelled of cheap whiskey and herbs.

"Everything alright Father Murdock?"

"Uhh.. yeah... I'm all good."

"Well as far as any of the others I believe Father Lauren is sick with the flu. Are you sure you can't do it?"

"Let's talk about this another time. I just realized I have somewhere I need to be," he says opening the door for the older man. As the sun starts to set, Jessica rushes through the front door of her home and slams it shut sighing against it.

* * *

(Well, that's Chapter 4. Let me know how you feel, Bye~!)


End file.
